


Youtubers

by eunkong



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know how to tag, other characters to be added - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, youtubers!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunkong/pseuds/eunkong
Summary: with all their vlives, you know you want a binu youtubers!au. you know you want it.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

Jinwoo finished sitting up cameras and lights, all prepared, when the door opened, revealing his best friend’s boyfriend; Moon Bin.

“Hey, Bin.”

“Hi, Jinwoo hyung. Where’s Dongmin?”

“In the bathroom. Did you get everything?” Bin held the bag in his hand a little higher. “Eye eye captain.”

“Brilliant. Let’s get another video up.”

### 1st Video; Crashing Dongmin’s taste buds

### 2nd video: Birthday Surprise

### 2nd video; The Aftermath


	2. 1st Video; Crashing Dongmin’s taste buds

The video opens to Dongmin and Bin sitting in front of a table that has only a closed box. Both are smiling widely. Dongmin is wearing a white sweater with blue and red stripes across the sleeves, his black hair is fluffy. He is holding a black stripe of clothes in his hands, fiddling with it. Bin is wearing a grey hoodie with the hood up, brown forelocks visible, donning his usual black, thick framed eyeglasses, a hand resting on the lid of the box, a mischievous smile on his face.  
“Hi everyone!” Dongmin starts, “I’m Dongmin,”.  
“and I’m Bin,” Bin continues, “and this is another video from-“  
“Silver Bean.” they both chant together.  
Bin chuckles in embarrassment. “Still the most awkward intro ever.”  
“The channel is almost 2 years old, Binnie. You should be used to it by now.”

\--camera cut—

“So our challenge today is called…” Bin looks at something out of frame. “What’s In My Mouth Challenge."  
Dongmin crunches his nose cutely. “Sounds kinky.”  
“No, babe. That’s just your mind.”  
Bin takes the clothes from Dongmin’s hands while he’s explaining the challenge.  
“I’m going to blindfold you, stop pouting, and feed you things from that box. And you have to guess what I’m feeding you.”  
“I want to know what’s in the box.” Dongmin pouts harder.  
“That’s like, ruining the purpose of the game.” Replies Bin.  
“You didn’t put anything weird in there though, did you?”  
“Oh, Minnie, I’m disappointed. Don’t you trust me?”  
“NO! I don’t. You are a prankster.” Bin laughs loudly at that.  
“Don’t worry. I promise you there’s nothing weird. Now let me put the blindfold on.”  
Dongmin turns around so Bin can tie it around his head, and Bin does.  
He opens the box and gets an item out of it, opening the wrap around it.  
“Here, let’s try the first one.” He moves it closer to Dongmin’s mouth, who starts sniffing around, trying to figure what it is by smell.  
Dongmin whines. “Bin, lend me your olfactory senses for a while please.”  
Bin laughs. “Trust me. Just open your mouth.”  
Dongmin obeys, opening his mouth a little, and Bin puts the item in his hand on Dongmin’s tongue for a couple of seconds before removing it.  
He opens his mouth to talk but Dongmin’s whole face lights up and he shouts; “That’s my favorite cola candy!”   
Bin smiles fondly and puts it back in the wrapper. “Correct! You got one point.”  
Dongmin makes grabby hands at him. “Give it back.”  
Bin holds his hands and puts them back on the table. “After we finish it’s all yours.”  
Dongmin pouts again but complies.  
“Now for the second item on our list.” He takes another item from the box, unwrapping it. “You will love this one too.” He shows a chicken drumstick to the camera, before taking a bite first.  
“Stop eating while I’m sitting in blackness. What is it that you can’t resist? Is it meat? Is it fried chicken?”  
Bin’ freezes and his eyes go wide. The caption reads: Biggest Idiot.  
Dongmin opens his mouth willingly this time. Bin takes a tiny part of the coating and feeds it to Dongmin.  
“You’re stingy. Give me more.”  
Bin laughs. “No, you have to guess correctly so you can eat it later.”  
“It’s fried chicken, obviously. Isn’t this from your favorite place? The one dipped in garlic and butter.” He licks his lips once. “Ah I’m hungry.”  
“Wow. You’re better than I expected. Open your mouth.” Dongmin does. Bin lets him take a big bite.  
The caption reads: Why is he so whipped…  
Bin puts it aside while Dongmin is munching happily. He gets the next item, which is a small packet of milk. He opens it. “Come on. Let’s try the next one. Open your mouth.”  
Dongmin does, and immediately scrunches his face when he feels the cold droplets of milk on his tongue.  
“What it this?” He tries tasting it again. “It’s tasteless.”  
“Hmm.. what could it be?”  
“I don’t know. Water? No, water have a better taste.” He seems confused.  
Bin smiles. “You could use a chance. Either I give you a hint, or give you a bit more of it. But remember you can use those chances only once.”  
Dongmin thinks for a bit.  
“No. Is it milk? It’s milk isn’t it?”  
“Ooh how did you guess?”  
“It’s something basic, since we’re only at the third item. And the only tasteless beverage I can think of is milk.” He looks proud of himself.  
“As expected from Smart Min.” The caption reads: ..sigh  
“Ok, let’s move to the fourth item. Open up.” Bin gets half a lime in his hand and smiles devilishly at the camera.   
Dongmin opens his mouth and his whole face turns into a grimace the moment a stream of lime water is inside his mouth. “Why is it so sour God dammit! I hate you!”  
Bin is laughing so hard he can’t breathe. “You should have seen it coming! I can’t believe you didn’t!”  
“Asshole.” It’s not beebed out, but the caption reads: Language, boys.  
“Ok ok let’s see the next item. It’s not something sour. I promise.”  
Dongmin is glaring at Bin with his whole face, while Bin is still laughing.  
“Wait, you didn’t guess!”  
“It’s lime, Bin. Move on before /I/ move on from you.” He’s gritting his teeth and Bin finds it hilarious.  
“Alright. 4 points. Open your mouth.” He gets a packet of marshmallows, gets one out and tears it in half. “Be ready to chew.”  
Dongmin opens his mouth and Bin pops it inside. Dongmin, chews, chews, chews, “I can’t taste anything but lime.” Bin snorts. “It’s like a sponge drenched in lime.”  
He keeps chewing. “Ah! A sponge. Marshmallow?”  
“You’re the only person to call marshmallows a sponge, I swear.” Bin shakes his head. “5 points, next one.”   
He gets a jar of papaya jam and opens the lid with a tick. Dongmin shivers. “Why do I dread this so much?”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll give you a teeny tiny bite.” He gets a spoon, and feeds Dongmin a little bite, as he promised.  
Dongmin tastes it slowly, while Bin is laughing silently.  
The caption reads: Papaya is Dongmin’s least favorite fruit.  
“I… I might want to use one of those chances,” He reaches blindly for Bin’s arm and holds into it. “Give me a little more.”  
Bin relents. “Ok. Open up.” He gives Dongmin another bite, a bigger one. And he looks confused.  
“I can taste papaya but why don’t I hate it? Is it mixed with something else?”  
Bin reads what’s written on the jar, humming thoughtfully. “Yes, it is.”  
“It’s papaya jam, right?” Bin, nods, then remembers Dongmin can’t see him and hums a verbal affirmation.  
“It’s written here that it’s mixed with mango and orange juice.” He smiles. “Congrats, you found the cure to your papaya hatred.”  
Dongmin nods. “It’s decent. Doesn’t change the fact that you tried giving me papaya, asshole.”  
Bin giggles. “You’re welcome.”  
“How many do we have left?” Dongmin asks, adjusting the blindfold on his eyes. “It’s starting to hurt.”  
Bin closes the box, and then stands to loosen the tie around Dongmin’s head.  
“Do you want to take a break?” He says, massaging Dongmin’s temples lightly.  
“No, no. It’s alright. Put it on again.”   
Bin pulls it back, tying it lightly. “We only have two items left.” He re-opens the box, taking a red jar out. A small devil horns are edited on him as he mouths “Gochujang.” to the camera.  
The caption reads: He might break up with you for this one.  
Bin opens the jar and takes the lightest bit he could. “Show me your tongue.” When Dongmin does, he puts the little bit of the chili paste on his tongue and immediately abandons his chair to save his life.  
Dongmin’s face turns an alarming red as soon as the taste hits him and he reaches for the milk and almost knocks it down, before picking it up and gulping it down.   
“I’m never trusting you again. Ever.” He sticks out his tongue and fans it quickly.  
The camera moves to the right to show Bin sitting on the floor, breathless from laughing so hard.  
“Our next vlog will be my idea. I’ll search for the cruelest idea and I’ll torture you. Mark my words, Moon Bin.” His face is still red and the camera zooms in to show beads of sweat on his forehead and neck.   
Bin gets a tissue and wipes his sweat off gently. “The last one will be a good one. I promise.”  
“What makes you think I will let you put any goddamn thing in my mouth for the rest of your life?”  
“Oh, you will.” He smirks. The caption reads: …..  
Dongmin swats at Bin, hitting him wherever his hands reach.  
Bin laughs hysterically. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Stop.”  
Dongmin stops. “It’s gochujang. Don’t give me the next item. Get me more milk first.”  
“The last item is better than milk. Come on.” He gets the last item from the box and moves the empty box to the floor. It’s some kind of ice cream. He opens it as quietly as possible. “Open up.”  
Dongmin opens his mouth obediently. The caption reads: Why do you still trust him?  
Bin puts the ice cream in Dongmin’s mouth. “Take a bite.”  
Dongmin does, chews slowly, and sighs happily.  
“Told you it’s better than milk.”  
“Shut up. You don’t have the right to talk anymore.” Dongmin reaches behind him to untie the blindfold, but Bin is already untying it. “Fish bread ice cream sandwich.”  
As soon as the blindfold is off, he picks up the rest of the ice cream sandwich. “Ugh. It tastes like heaven after the chili paste.”  
Bin laughs. “See? It was easier than you expected. You aced it.”  
Dongmin hits his arm. “Don’t push it.”  
Bin chuckles. “Alright. Sorry.”

\--camera cut—

They’re both sitting at the same table, but it’s empty and clean. It’s obvious Dongmin washed his face; he doesn’t look so red anymore.  
“That’s it for today.” Dongmin grins brightly.  
“Hope you enjoyed it. I did, for sure.”   
“Yeah, hope you enjoyed my boyfriend torturing me.” He says through his teeth and Bin is laughing again.  
“I promise you Bin, I’ll get the most absurd idea off the internet. I’ll get back at you.” He turns to the camera. “You can look forward to our next video. That’s on me.”  
“Ok cool.” Bin says. “I’m down for whatever you pick.”  
“He’s challenging me.” Dongmin raises one eyebrow. “That’s not good for you, Binnie. You should know better.”  
Bin kisses him softly on the cheek, smiles brightly at the camera. “That’s it for today guys. Hope you had fun. Please like and subscribe. Leave crazy ideas Dongmin can torture me with in the comments. See you in the next video.”  
They both wave at the camera.

\--End--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know when will the next one be up. i just have a lot of feels for youtubers binu and that's the result.  
> their relationship and their friendship with the other members,their past and how the channel came to be as well, will be revealed in upcoming videos.  
> as usual; 100% self indulgent. also first try at writing au so not sure how well it'll be.


	3. 2nd video: Birthday Surprise

The video starts with a view of a bedroom, with an empty chair facing the camera, and a bunch of clutter on a side table.  
Three seconds in, Moon Bin peaks his head cutely into the frame, his hair wet and falling into his eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He sits in the chair, mumbling “I’m nervous.”  
Dongmin’s voice comes from outside the camera, “Don’t be. It’ll look good. I promise.”  
Bin smiles. “I surely hope so.”

\---camera cut---

This time the Dongmin is inside the frame, standing behind Bin, with his hands on Bin’s shoulders.  
He has a very wide, almost evil smile on his face. Wearing a snapback with a casual black t-shirt and blue jeans.  
“Hello everyone, and welcome back to another crazy video with Silver Bean.”  
Bin smiles in victory. “No more awkward intros! Thanks God!!”  
“We played a game to decide whether it stays or not,” He pouts. “and he won.”  
“I always win. It’s a given.”  
“True that. I shouldn’t have said yes.” Dongmin scrunches his nose in distaste.   
“Anyways!” Dongmin exclaims loudly. “Binnie’s birthday is tomorrow!”  
“We are not throwing a party, if that’s what you’re thinking of. Last year’s was a disaster.” Bin looks like he’s recalling a painful memory.  
Dongmin chuckles. “A drunk Myungjun hyung and a drunk Jinwoo hyung is how you spell disaster.”  
The caption reads: What did I ever do to you, guys?...  
“We are going out with our friends,” Dongmin continues, “and since this isn’t anything exceptional for our dear Bin,” He runs his hand through Bin’s wet hair. “We will be giving him a makeover, right now.”  
Bin grimaces. “You’re evil.”  
Dongmin laughs. “Yes, I’m. You promised to go along with whatever I wanted to do, remember?”  
“I do. Couldn’t imagine it would affect my hair though.”  
Dongmin takes a latex glove from the side table and begins wearing them, then tying a cape around Bin’s neck.  
“Our Binnie here,” He pats Bin’s shoulders. “doesn’t know what color his hair will be at the end of this video.”  
Bin smiles weakly. “Yay.”  
“Hey,” Dongmin reprimands him softly. “Don’t look so down. It’s your birthday surprise.”  
“Right. I hope it’ll turn out well.” He still looks less than enthusiastic.  
Dongmin begins opening tubes and mixing stuff.   
“This thing smells horrible. Is it safe?” Bin looks disgusted.  
“You’ve never dyed your hair before, have you?”  
“No. I haven’t. And I wasn’t planning too.” He runs his hands through his hair one more time. “I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much.”  
Dongmin hums. “I do too. It suits you well, but I bet this color we are doing right now will look good too.”  
He starts coating Bin’s hair with the substance he was working on.  
The video speeds up as Dongmin continue what he’s doing. Going back to normal as Bin asks, “How do you know what you’re doing? I’ve never seen you with a different hair color.”  
Dongmin smiles. “I dyed it once to light brown. About seven years ago.” His hands are working very fast. “I went back to black right before we met.”  
“Are there any photos?” Bin turns to look at him, but Dongmin holds his head in place firmly. “Don’t move. Yes, I have a couple of photos. Will show you after we are done with this.”  
Bin’s smile is content.  
“I learnt from my mother; she used to dye her hair on her own when I was young. I started doing it for her when I turned sixteen.” Dongmin looks wistful.  
Bin’s eyes are fond even when he can’t see Dongmin. “That’s cute.”

The video speeds up again, with a small watch appearing on the corner, indicating they have been working on Bin’s hair for two straight hours. Then it goes back to normal.  
“I’m tired.” Bin is outright whining.  
“Be quite. I’m the one doing all the work here.” Dongmin stretches his arms high above his head. “Let’s go wash it.”

\---camera cut---

All that’s visible in the frame is the empty room, with the sound of running water in the background.  
“Wow!!” Dongmin’s voice is clear. “It looks amazing!”  
The caption reads: Dongmin-ah, show us too…

\---camera cut---

They’re back in front of the camera, Dongmin sitting on the chair Bin was in previously, while Bin is standing with his head out of frame.  
Dongmin looks /very/ excited. “We are done!”  
“I want to see it too! Hurry up!!”  
“It suits you very well, doesn’t it, Jinwoo hyung?”  
A deep voice is heard from behind the camera. “It does. I didn’t expect that when you told me about the color.” Jinwoo continues. “It kinda makes me want to try it too, a different shade maybe.”  
“Ok, but can I see it now? Like if you would please allow me to see /my own hair/.”  
Dongmin giggles. He looks very satisfied with his work.  
“Alright, sit down first.” He pulls another chair into view and a squared, flipped mirror.  
Bin sits down, his hair finally visible, and it’s /pink/. It’s pastel pink, styled in a way that reveals his forehead. He looks very nervous, until Dongmin flips the mirror so he can see himself, the camera panning on his surprised face and open mouth.  
“Pink?” He shrieks. “You dyed my hair pink?”  
“And it looks amazing!” Dongmin isn’t deterred by Bin’s reaction. “You look beautiful. It suits your complexion very well!”  
“I guess it does?” His tone isn’t sure. He gets up suddenly and Dongmin’s expression falls.  
“I need a bigger mirror.”

\---camera cut---

They are both sitting in their chairs again. Dongmin looks very pleased with himself, while Bin looks relaxed.  
“Say it.” Dongmin is giggling.  
“Okay I admit it looks good. I like it.” Bin’s eyes are smiling and he can’t keep his hands away from his hair. “It’s weird that my hair is pink now. Of all colors, it’s pink. But I guess I’ll get used to it.”  
“You will.” Dongmin gives him a sideways hug. “You look so pretty. Thank you for trusting me with your hair.”  
Bin rolls his eyes. “As if I had a choice.” His smile turns playful as Dongmin hits his arm repeatedly. “Alright alright I’m sorry. I’m happy with it I swear.”  
Dongmin turns to the camera. “Please tell us what you think. It’s pretty isn’t it? I think it suites him better than dark hair, he looks-“  
Bin holds Dongmin’s face in his hands suddenly. “Yes, it looks good. Yes, you did a damn good job. Enough of this video now.”  
He leans to kiss Dongmin on the lips, and right as their lips touch, the screen turns black.  
The caption reads: What about the ending?  
Alright. I’ll do it. This has been Silver Bean… uh what was it again? Guys.. help….

\---End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i don't know when will the next one be up  
> also me: loses sleep to write the next one
> 
> personally i like this more than the first one.. please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas?


	4. 2nd video; The Aftermath

**leedongmin.n**

Liked by **minhyuk232502** and others

**leedongmin.n** a little girl pointed at his hair and said cotton candy and now he calls himself “candybin”

view all 3,549 comments

**jintography** his hair looks pinkier her

**leedongmin.n** it’s the lighting

**beanmoon.n** hyung it’s fading what should i do :((

**beanmoon.n**

Liked by **leedongmin.n** and others

**beanmoon.n** I’m never going back to dark colors

view all 1,135 comments

**jintography** @ **leedongmin.n** you created a monster

**leedongmin.n** he wants to go silver next and who am i to tell him no

**jintography** whipped

**leedongmin.n** you’re welcome babe <3

**minhyuk252302**

Liked by **leedongmin.n** and others

**minhyuk252302** he hasn’t stopped acting cute since he dyed his hair. help me

view all 860 comments

**leedongmin.n** he is cute tho..

**minhyuk252302** please stop egging him on hyung I can’t stand him

**beanmoon.n** but when sanha is acting cute you coo at him. i see how it is

**minhyuk252302** DELETE THAT COMMENT

**beanmoon.n** buy me lunch

**minhyuk252302** dream on

**beanmoon.n** maybe i should mention sanha

**minhyuk252302** sHUT

\---

**jintography**

Liked by **beanmoon.n** and others

**jintography** disgusting(ly cute). happy birthday binnie <3

view all 2.941 comments

**mj.777.** happy birthday please tone down the pda thank

**leedongmin.n** hyung you take the best photos thank you 

**sanhaha**

Liked by **minhyuk252302** and others

**sanhaha** happy birthday bin hyung please stop ignoring me to flirt with dongmin hyung

view all 528 comments

**beanmoon.n** who allowed you to upload a photo from our school days

**mj.777.** sanha RUN

**minhyuk252302** don’t bully the kid

**beanmoon.n** I’m surrounded by idiots

**mj.777.**

Liked by **sanhaha** and others

**mj.777.** happy birthday binah

view all 1,845 comments

**leedongmin.n** he isn’t even in the photo

**mj.777.** and?

**leedongmin.n** right…

**minhyuk252302**

Liked by **beanmoon.n** and others

**minhyuk252302** I’m gonna say this today only because it’s your birthday but this hair suits you well

view all 1,195 comments

**beanmoon.n** @ **leedongmin.n** I WIN

**leedongmin.n** mihyuk you betrayed me

**minhyuk252302** ??? you bet on me??

**beanmoon.n** min thought you’d never compliment my hair lmao

**leedongmin.n** @ **minhyuk252302** I’m disappointed

**minhyuk252302** you are?? you shouldn’t bet on me in the first place!

**leedongmin.n**

Liked by **beanmoon.n** and others

**leedongmin.n** thank you for letting me get this close to you, and for sharing your life with me. please stay with me forever. I love you.

view all 5,624 comments

**beanmoon.n** I love you too now come cuddle me

**minhyuk252302** pukess

**jintography** you guys are so precious

**sanhaha** aww dongmin hyung ;;;

**mj.777.** did he send you this photo when he was at jin’s?

**jintography** wow sharp eyes

**leedongmin.n** creepy

**sanhaha** there are two types of people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought we could get a sneak peak at what happened after the video and in bin's birthday  
> there will be a chapter like this one when needed  
> feedback is much appreciated


End file.
